


【巴比伦柏林/ABO】异乡人，你若到柏林……

by MinnesotaShrike



Category: Babylon Berlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnesotaShrike/pseuds/MinnesotaShrike
Summary: Gereon是一个会发情的Beta，他因此而倍受困扰，甚至和他的兄长产生了悖德的羁绊……
Relationships: Anno Rath/Gereon Rath, Gereon Rath & Charlotte Ritter
Kudos: 19





	【巴比伦柏林/ABO】异乡人，你若到柏林……

**Author's Note:**

> Note：Gereon中心，意识流，复健产物，真•德国骨科  
> 配乐：Shimmer——Mike Lazarev

站在路灯下的一个男人正抽着烟，他眨巴眨巴他的眼，迷蒙的烟模糊了他的视线。低低的帽檐遮住了路灯的光线，边缘如刀切般锐利的光割裂了他瘦削的脸，硬生生的把他的面孔扯成两半。

男人的身上散发着一股淡淡的伏特加混合着花香的气味，刚才他的确喝了酒，但并不是伏特加。这淡淡的混合香气是他的信息素的味道——能够吸引Alpha的味道，像一个Omega的味道。

Rath警官，来自科隆，警察局要员之子，经历过一战，患有弹震症，不得不靠吗啡来缓解症状。他坚毅，有野心，不达目的誓不罢休，但尽管如此他还是从未被父亲正眼看过，为此他依旧在努力着。

今夜的柏林，冰冷又宁静。Ritter约了Rath在市中心的Moka Efti见面，可现在已经到了见面的时候了，Rath却还是未见到那位姑娘的身影。男人换了一只脚来支撑自己，他的确有些乏了，白天繁重的调查工作令他倍感疲惫。他抬手揉揉脸，蓝色的眼睛在帽檐的阴影下闪烁着，流转于经过自己的人群，搜寻着Ritter的身影。

她来了，终于。

“抱歉，久等了。”Ritter走近他，带着微笑。

她棕色的卷发随着她的步伐一同跃动着，散发着活力的气息。Rath浅浅一笑，掐灭了烟，Ritter走过来顺势挽上他的手臂，同他一起走进了夜总会。

在来柏林之前，Rath曾听过一句话， “每个人都应该来一次柏林”，此话不错，科隆未曾有过这样的世界，柏林真是一朵奇葩。夜总会的门之外是地狱，门里面是天堂。Ritter拉着他，一脚踏进这充满欢愉的极乐世界，欢声笑语与美妙的音乐灌入他的耳中，纸醉金迷、灯红酒绿的花花世界挤入他的眼帘。

在这里，没有掩盖，只有本真。不论男女，不论Alpha、Beta还是Omega，都纵情声色，在欲望的漩涡中高歌热舞。Alpha那极具攻击性的气息与Omega那清新香甜的味道纠缠着，在空气中弥漫，伴着酒精，迷的人晕头转向。

一只手不怀好意的从Rath的腰间蹭过，浓烈的Alpha气息瞬间将他包裹。警觉的警官几乎是本能反应的后退半步面向对方，那是一个高个子男人，他嘴角温柔的勾着，眼睛却闪着危险的光。Rath知道这种目光，他不禁有些气恼和沮丧——这不是他第一次被当做Omega了。

自性别分化以来，他就一直活在阴影之中。Anno Rath，他的兄长，一个万众瞩目的Alpha，从来都是被父亲偏爱的那一方。Gereon Rath渴望自己也能成为一个Alpha，他处处想证明他不比兄长弱，于是一直与Anno暗暗角力，但最后他还是输了，输的一败涂地。Gereon Rath成了个闻着像Omega的Beta，他的Helga也怀了他兄长的孩子。

“不好意思，他是我的了。”Ritter抢先一步替Rath拒绝了。那个男人看看挽着Rath手臂的手，意识到是自讨了个没趣，于是讪讪一笑就离开了。

他俩笑着挤过了人群，一同挪到了吧台处。几杯带着酒精的柠檬水下肚后，Ritter放得更开了，她开怀大笑，半眯的眼睛勾起了弯弯的眼角，淡淡的红晕在她的双颊晕染开来。

“想要来吗？”Rath突然开口。

“什么？”

“跳舞。”

“哈，为什么不呢。”Ritter拉住Rath的手，Rath则一把揽住Ritter的腰，把她拽入了舞池。

跳跃的节奏飞舞着，一只只皮鞋如雨点般落向地板。此刻交错的信息素是最好的致幻剂，美味的气息在不同的鼻尖自如穿梭，让人们在饥饿中舞蹈。Ritter甩着头，棕色的卷发飞舞起来，她摇摆着身体，挥动着双臂，全身心沉入音乐之中。就连Rath，那个出身于严苛的天主教家庭的警官，也放纵了自己一把，高强度的舞蹈让他额头蒙了一层薄薄的汗，原本梳的一丝不苟的背头被他甩了开来，他伸出舌头舔舔下唇，然后一把抓住Ritter的腰，抱着她转了个圈。

这是一个被割裂的世界，这是一群被割裂的人。

音乐戛然而止，就像时间突然暂停。

Ritter与Rath面对面，鼻尖相碰。杜松子酒的香气钻入了Rath的鼻腔，他眯着眼睛，微微张嘴喘着气。Ritter垂下了她的眼帘，红润的嘴唇在灯光下闪着诱人的光泽。不知是Rath身上的Omega气味太过美妙，还是Ritter此刻的样子太过应景，总之有一个人先禁不住诱惑，吻上了对方。

柏林，巴比伦，罪欲之都。

他们在地狱相吻，却如置身天堂。

“你身处科隆，在你的家乡，正值夏季，你入伍前不久。”

偌大的教堂中，有一个身着军装的年轻人双手合十，跪在神龛前。

“你渴望，加入战争。”

“迫不及待的从那里逃离……”

如鬼魅般的身影从Rath眼前飘过，一重重幻影让人难分虚实。白衣神父从容地站在他的面前，严厉的父亲从他身边经过，人群簇拥着一对新婚夫妇，带着防毒面具的马儿仰头嘶鸣，砸入土里的炮弹荡起一圈尘土。

此时，一股浓郁的Alpha气息正悄悄爬上Rath的脚尖，顺着他的小腿攀上了他的身体。

如此熟悉的味道。

“Gereon——Gereon——”

如此熟悉的声音。

现实里，Rath皱着脸，双眼拉开了一条缝，他不想再回忆了，Anno呼唤他的声音是他恐惧的最深处，他的双手开始抑制不住的颤抖。

“吗啡，吗啡……给我吗啡……”他嗫嚅着。

一张模糊的脸映入眼帘，Rath歪着头，努力想要看清那张脸，他想抬起自己的手，却发现自己的双手根本动不了。

“放松，放松。”一只手贴上了他的脸颊，轻轻的安抚着他。熟悉的味道缠绕着他，Alpha的信息素与他那贴近Omega的信息素纠缠，融合。

Rath因此而不可控制的吐出了一声喘息，他微启双唇，呻吟从他的齿缝中被挤出。回忆再一次如浪潮般涌了上来，把他搅的无法呼吸。

他不是Omega，可他却会像Omega那样发情。这是他一直难以启齿的事情。这比他爱上他兄长的女人还令他难堪。

再一次回到潜意识之中，没有人为Gereon Rath送行，他们的目光全聚焦于那对新婚夫妇。他仇恨他的哥哥，爱情、尊严、亲情、地位、名声，他一个都没有，Anno Rath就是个强盗，夺走了他渴望的一切。

“一步步，直达你的恐惧深处……”

Gereon Rath竟然发情了，就在战场上。虽然不似一般的Omega那样猛烈，但多少还是有点影响。幸亏是在休战的时候，Anno Rath在第一时间就发现了，他一把抱住魂不守舍又浑身颤抖的弟弟，低声安抚他。

“Gereon，Gereon……”他唤道，干净温暖的手掌轻轻抚摸着他弟弟已稍显硬朗的面庞。

Gereon咬着嘴唇，瞪着眼睛，他紧盯着Anno的胡子，双手紧紧拉住他哥哥的大衣衣领。阴冷的房间里毫无温度可言，只有Anno温暖的手。

“别丢下我……”他恐惧着，“别……”

Anno一把抓住Gereon冰冷的手，“不会的。”

Gereon的手终于慢慢松开了Anno的衣领，转而反握上了对方的双手。不知出于什么心态，他慢慢地向他的哥哥靠去，去嗅对方身上的气味。

硝烟、泥土、汗液、血……

Gereon微微抬头，凑向Anno，在信息素的诱惑下，他无意识的伸出舌头去舔舐对方的嘴唇。那个男人起初紧闭着自己的嘴唇，一动不动，但最终他也松懈了，他张开了嘴，任由Gereon的舌头在他嘴里钻来钻去。他的弟弟是个爱干净的小伙子，且没有蓄胡的习惯，吻起来竟感觉软软的。

伏特加混合着花香的味道撕碎了Anno最后的理智，就连他自己都有些记不清后来发生了什么。Alpha的本能让他一把压倒怀里闻着像Omega的Beta，他的手在他兄弟身上胡乱的摸着，衣服被一件件的剥下，双手最后停留在裤子的皮带上。

随着一声微弱的“咔哒”声，Anno的理智断了线，他惊讶的发现Gereon湿的一塌糊涂，他的身体又是如此的炙热。

……

“愿上帝宽恕我们。”

Anno轻叹道，然后重重吻上身下人的嘴唇。 

Gereon，他的弟弟；Anno，他的哥哥。

他们在地狱相吻，却如置身天堂。

“一步步，直达真相……”

炮火砸入土里，炸起一圈烟尘。断了手脚的士兵在地上痛苦的嚎叫。法国人突破了齐格菲防线。

“Gereon——Gereon——”

又是那熟悉的声音。

此刻，被唤作Gereon的年轻人正靠在掩体后，他轻喘着气，不敢回应。

“Gereon——Gereon——”

良心折磨着他，终于，他鼓起勇气抬头望向声源处——Anno在痛苦的哀嚎着，他倒在地上，恐惧、无助，被尸体压着。一旁带着防毒面具的战马嘶鸣起来，达达的马蹄不安的踏在泥地上。

他纠结着，看着哥哥在痛苦中挣扎，他的拳头松开又握紧，长长的指甲嵌进肉里。他也在挣扎着，直到一颗炮弹在他附近爆炸，他才如梦般惊醒。

Gereon爬起来背过身，狼狈的逃走了。

“别丢下我……”他仿佛听到Anno在他身后喊。

“别……”

“现在，如果睁开你的眼睛，一切恐惧都会成为过去。”

这声音仿佛来自天国，剥开层层云雾，把圣光打在他的脸上，顷刻间，所有的罪孽化为乌有，他瞥见了希望。Rath恢复到了前所未有的镇静。

为什么从战场上回来的只有Gereon一人？

因为Anno被他的兄弟丢在了战场上。

从今往后，凡是说起Rath家的儿子，人们只会知道Gereon。但尽管如此，曾经被Anno夺走的一切却似乎并没有到他的手上——好像这一切本就不属于他，因背叛和懦弱带来的痛苦与愧疚与日俱增，无时无刻不让他倍感煎熬。

“你认出我了吗？”

模糊的面孔逐渐清晰，熟悉的味道再次侵占他的鼻腔。

“Anno.”Gereon答道。

他突然不可自控的像个孩子一样哭了起来，脸皱在一起，因痛苦而扭曲。

“站起来，Gereon.”他的兄长温柔的命令道。

于是，他就这样站了起来，一只干净且温暖的手贴上他的脸，拭去了他的眼泪。Anno Rath再次一把抱住魂不守舍且浑身颤抖的弟弟，浸润在伏特加的酒香里，任由这个抛弃他的兄弟把眼泪蹭在他的衣服上。

藏在谎言身后的，是刺手的真相。

他们在地狱相拥，却如置身天堂。

END.


End file.
